Vaugron
image:Vaugron1fw-all.JPG Player Name: Andrew Yahoo! ID: vaugron_and_darkness Forum Handle: Davion Matrix Character Occupation: Jedi Headhunter, Mercenary Character Species: unknown, rumored one of the last of the Etugi'tur race. Character Homeworld: Etugit'ura Age: 78 Etugit'urian years, 32 standard years Height: 6’7” Weight: 300lbs. (6% body fat) Eyes: Grey Hair: None Weapons: ETU-9 SideArm Brief History: The race inhabiting the Etugi’tur system rarely left their own space; mainly because troops could not be spared to interstellar travel. Tribes fought relentlessly for centuries. Religion was their main squabble. Vaugron was a product of these wars. News of the wars never left their system, either. Nothing appealed to outlying traders and systems to entice them to visit Etugi’tur space, which left them to fight in peace. Their technology did not register in the galaxy due to their war-craving solace and privacy. Though their weapon technology was behind archaic, their genetic programs were nothing to snicker at. They had devised methods of isolating strands of genetic material from the best of warriors and combine them into a tangible, uninterrupted strand waiting to be harvested. In wartime, the female Etugi’turians were used and abused mainly for birthing. Armies needed to replenish their troops for ground assaults which had not ended for over nine solar years. This was the method in which Vaugron was born: the remarkable genetic tests that rendered most positive results. Twelve solar years later, and Vaugron’s age reaching twenty-nine Etugi’turian years, he stepped onto the field of combat for the first time. He held no remorse for his enemy. Generals he killed were strung up on durasteel stakes, disemboweled and mutilated for the enemy to watch and grow fear in their guts. This disgusting technique warranted the name “Vaugron the Oe’div,” or Mutilator. A Jedi dispatched to the planet attempted to form peace treaties between the warring tribes. Vaugron, the newly elected leader of his military faction, threatened the Force user to not interfere in a war that was not his. The enemy held the same feelings when the thought of peace was brought into perspective. One early war-torn morning, when the unnamed Jedi failed to protect the birthing facilities of Vaugron’s Tribe, did the greatest tragedy strike the warrior. He witnessed the facility go up in flames, his birthing mother writhing in agony and pain, until death took its course. The Jedi retreated to the depths of space, never to return, denying Vaugron the chance for vengeance. His anger reflected his combat style, and the continuation of his brutal killings ended the wars not three months after the Jedi’s withdrawal. The enemy was defeated, nothing left of the other Tribe’s culture but ashes beside a giant fire. Vaugron was made to act in war, and that was all he knew. He only knew violence, death and suffering. He would share those emotions with the rest of the galaxy. Current Game Summary: Vaugron roams the galaxy in The Clawstorm, awaiting a worthy bounty to be placed on any Jedi. He seeks to eradicate them one by one, or join with any army hell-bent of re-living the Great Jedi Purge of old. Transportation:The Clawstorm ---- Return to the Character Database ---- Return to the Main Page. category: Eotf Category:Character Database